draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Adel
Adel was the name of a suit of water-tempered white steel armor worn by Sabra the Incarnate, beginning in 72 AA. It was given to her by Tasaru Krohn as an early birthday present during Sabra's era of madness. "Adel" in Unessa means "quick," and Sabra refers to Adel as her "quick armor." History A group of Ramirrans were mining in the Lone Peak mountains in Ramirra when they found an enormous diamond. Various people and factions bought pieces of the diamond, including Tasaru, who used it for magical experimentation. During this time the Blacksmiths of Ramirra had perfected the art of water-tempering white steel. Tasaru commissioned the BOR to make a suit of armor for Sabra the Incarnate, and they incorporated carved pieces of the diamond into the armor that Tasaru had used for her experiments. As a result, it was possible for the diamond to deflect direct magical attacks, although later the armor was not shown to be able to do this all the time. When Tasaru learned of Henry Bunckle's death, she came back to Ramirra from Tyrell as soon as she could and she and Kyrak Krohn brought the white steel armor to Sabra as a gift and for condolence. Sabra did not wish to wear it, and Tasaru advised Sabra about not stunting her own growth, using water-tempered steel as a metaphor of how it grew with the wearer. Tasaru and Kyrak left soon after the visit. Description Adel came in two main parts: the underlying metal mesh leotard, and the outer plate armor. Mesh Leotard A leotard made of meshed metal, tightly interwoven to resemble silvery cloth, was worn by Sabra under the plates of armor. The outer shell of Adel had openings on several joints, and so the leotard provided extra protection so Sabra could still maintain her speed and agility in battle. The leotard had a zipper up the front to the high collar, and a zipper in the crotch. Plate armor Adel was a true example of saurian armory. It was made of a breast-plate and back-plate that hooked together. The pauldrons sat separate from the curiass on the shoulders, with two hanging pieces to guard the biceps and triceps. Adel also had gauntlets: the left gauntlet completely armored the hand with plates of white steel, while the right gauntlet only had a solid-diamond back-guard for the hand, which allowed the mark of the Moonstone to show. Loops were attached to his particular guard so Sabra could hold it down with the palm of her hand while still able to use her dagger. Adel had thigh/hamstring guards, with a mesh kilt underneath that hooked to the plated belt and to the undersides of the thigh guards. Beneath the knees were booths, with armored feet and toes. Much of the armor was lined with enchanted diamond, specially carved to flow with the curves and angles of the plate armor. All of the plate armor literally locked to Sabra's body through use of a three- sided key, which slipped into the piece of the layered back-plate that swept up between her shoulder plates. Without the key, it would be nigh impossible to remove Adel from the user's body. The plate armor also did not protect Sabra's knees and elbows so she could move faster in battle. Lack of straps for her pauldrons and shoulder guards also gave her more flexibility with her arms. Category:Armor